Nighthawk
by Dark Titan Girl
Summary: this is about Green arrows daughter


It was noon time when this all happened, the heroes where all sitting in the waiting room, waiting for cries of a baby. Barbara was about to give birth to a new hero. None of them knew what they were having because some reason Barbara wanted to wait and see what they get. Tony wasn't there because he had to do something with his own wife who is also having a baby. Steven wasn't so sure what to do because his time the father of the baby wasn't allowed be in the same room while the wife gives birth. Jane and Hank were now at the gift shop looking for something for the new baby. Hulk was getting angry so he left the hostel for a while because he couldn't wait that long.

Two hours went by and there was some cries not one but two. Clinton came out of the room carrying of the babies in his arms the little girl name Jane Lyan. He looked really upset when he came closer to everyone " hey you guys meet the newest member of the team I hope you done mind Jane if we named her after you," he told them, now letting everyone held her. Hank looked at him with a worried look "Ah, something is every wrong what's wrong?" he said, now placing his hand on his friend's shoulder. Clinton sighed "Look she had twins but the doctor told us our son might not make it," He told him, now giving his crying wife back her daughter. Everyone didn't know what to say, but give them a hug. There was a boy who came into the room with short white hair and black eyes " Mommy?" he asked, now coming up to her " Why are you crying?" he asked, now lying beside her. She looked at him and petted his head "Sweetie I'm just tried there is nothing wrong," she told him, even thought it was a lie.

Nineteen years later Jane was now nineteen years old and was at school with her twin and older brother. She wasn't that happy that she was going to the same school as her older brother Francis. She was at the lunch room with her best friend Jade who also was new to the college "Oh, super look who is coming," Jade said, now rolling her eyes. Jane laughed "Oh, be nice I think it's great shorty likes to hang out with me," Jane told her best friend, now taking a bite of her food. Axel came to the table with a smile on his face " hey girls," he said, now sitting right next to his twin. Jane kissed his cheek "Hey Ax what do you have for today?" Jane asked, now taking his sheet of paper and looked at it. Axel took a bite of his own food "Same with you guys," Axel told her, with a huge smile on his face. Jade rolled her eyes and got up "I hate and run you guys but I need to get my books for class," Jade told them, and left the table. Axel looked at his sister and pulled her glasses off "How is your eye?" he asked, rubbing her eye. Jane kissed his cheek " it still hurts but not like yesterday thank you for asking," Jane told him, now getting up and took back her glasses and got her stuff " come on before we all be late for class," She told him, now walking to the door.

When they got to class Jane made sure to sit right beside James the hottest guy at school. Alex was right behind Jane "Hey did you do your homework?" he asked, now pulling up his glasses. Jane looked at him "Yes, Alex I did now leave me alone please," she told him, now starting to-day dream because she hated math mostly her teacher Mrs. Morrie. Axel took out his things and handed his sister her iPod. James pasted a note to Mary who was also sitting beside him. Mary was his girlfriend at this time.

After school Jane went to the lunch room and sat down with her book in her hand "I hate my life!" she said out loud. Ben came and sat next to her "Why do you hate your life?" he asked, now handing her something. Jane looked at him with a sigh " Because here I am at this dumb college while my dad is being a hero," she told him, and open the note and read it " Oh,OK I'll tell ax to meet at the club," she told him, then placed her head on the table now in pain. Ghost came and sat down " Sweetie are you all right?" she asked, now picking her head " Oh, sweetie you really need to go see the doctor and fast," she told her, now picking her up and started to run the base " Bruce!," she scared, now running to his room " Something is very wrong with Jane!," she told him, now crying. Bruce took Jane and placed her on a bed and started to look at her. Jane was yelling in pain " What's wrong with me Bruce!?" she cried out. Bruce put something to calm her down so he could see what's going on.

Hours went by and everyone was now at home, but Ben knew something was wrong "Ah, you guys something is very wrong," he told them, Alex ran to his room and suit up and everyone else. When Ghost came out of the room she looked at them with a puzzle look on her face "What are you guys doing?" she asked, now walking up to them. Ben looked at her then back at his friends "Someone is here and we need to do something," He told her, now waiting for answer. Ghost laughed" oh, there no one here but me and Jane," she told him, now going to her room" Jane is out cold now, but don't worry she'll be just fine," she told them, now closing her door.

The next day Jane came out of her room and went to get something to eat "Hey Wasp what is for breakfast?" she asked, now sitting at the table with the others. Alex with on his laptop working on something new for the team and Mary and James with being bluh like all ways " Yo stop that we are at the table get a rest already!" she told them, now waiting for Wasp to answer. Wasp came over and headed her some eggs " here you go oh, and Jane could you take Henry to the store he really needs new shoes," she asked, her. Jane nodded and ate her food.

Axel came to the table and sat right beside Jane and started to rub her forehead "there better?" he asked, with a smile. Jane nodded and kissed his cheek " my hero," she told him, now taking her plate to the sink and went back to the table " Being a super hero be heard but it's fun when you don't have to go to school!," she said, now placing her head on her twin's shoulder. Jade came in and sat in front of her friend " hey how are you feeling today you made us get worried," Jade told her with a frown. Jane sighed " I'm fine sorry about that I didn't mean to worry you guys," she told them, now getting back up and got ready to take the little lighting bug to the store to get him some shoes.


End file.
